


The Sun

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: First Installment of the new 13 Wandering Celestial Series!





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after they steal the cub from Gringotts.

It was hot, hotter than Harry had ever experienced in his life. He had somehow gotten separated from Ron and Hermione while running from some of the Death Eaters that had found them. He gripped his arm where the severing curse had just missed as he rounded the corner in a dark alley. He had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get out of sight. He never expected to run face first into someone's chest. He stumbled back, hit the ground, and had his wand out pointing it at the other looking up praying it wasn’t one of the Death Eaters. His wand ended up being trained on someone he had honestly never seen before. He wasn’t human, he couldn’t be.. But he looked it.

P.O.V. Change 

The being had been startled when some scrawny brat had run into him and then had the nerve to draw his wand at him. He sneered darkly and fire began swirling up around his arms. He saw the already wide green eyes grow wider and something in him stopped. The boy was filthy, dirty, he looked like he had been running for a long time, his arm was clearly bleeding, glasses broken, clothes torn, and he could see the emaciated form shivering far to clearly. The boy looked terrified and slowly he lowered his arm and the flames calmed.

P.O.V. Change

The wizard was immensely relieved as the flames calmed, he murmured an apology and tucked his wand away. He slowly stood, a little shaky, and brushed himself off. He had just turned to speak to the other when the group rounded the corner and fired of spells at the two. Harry scrambled for his wand but the spells met a wall of fire instead. A WALL OF FIRE. What spell was that!? He turned to the other but he wasn’t there. He looked around in confusion but turned as movement caught his eye. 

The wall of flames seemed to shift and merge and take the shape of the man from before. The Death Eaters didn't give up though, they threw more spells and somehow this… creature split his body and used some of the flames to deflect spells while the rest of it attacked and whipped at the Death Eaters with long tendrils of thick white hot flames. He could only stare in fear and wonder as this single creature quickly dispatched of the three Death Eaters. Once it was done the man reformed to be an ordinary man in a pair of jeans. His shirt was now strangely missing. He walked over to the charred wizards and proceeded to step on and snap each wand before checking the bodies and pulling out little pouches that jingled, Harry guessed they held money. 

Harry slowly stepped forward, “Uhm.. Thank you.”

The man turned and raised a perfect golden eyebrow, “Thank you? I didn’t do this for you, they attacked me and pissed me off. I don’t like it when things piss me off, I tend to have a short fuse.” He checked the pouches and grinned at his haul, stuffing them into his pockets. “But you caught my interest kid, why were they after you?”

The green eyes wizard blinked and slowly looked over this strange male. He was deeply tanned with gold and red designs spreading about his skin, swirling in dizzying patterns. He seemed to give off his own heat. His eyes were black, but they had some sort of inner light. His hair was short and only came to his chin in a short angular bob. It was the same bright glittery gold of his eyebrows. He stammered a little, “They were… trying to kidnap me, or kill me.”

Blackened eyes narrowed and he gave a “tch” sound before walking over and grabbing Harry by the arm, dragging him off.

Harry struggled and tried to pull away but the others grip was hard, firm... hot. “Hey let me go, where are you taking me?”

He could see the other tensing and his grip getting hotter, it was almost scolding before he turned on him, “Shut up! I am trying to help your annoying little ass!”

The younger fell completely silent and let himself be led through the alleys. At least the stranger’s hand was starting to cool. He was beginning to realize the other’s temperature and flames responded easily to his emotional state. Harry understood, his own magic often got swept up in his emotions, but the other was giving the term hot head a whole new meaning. He kept quiet until they came to a decent building that looked much like an old hostel. The man opened the door and dragged him inside and up the stairs to a room. Unlocking it with a room key, he finally let Harry go. He told Harry, “Sit, I will get bandages,” before he was out the door again. 

Harry was not sure what to say as he looked around the room and saw nothing but the standard things for a room;a bed, a desk and chair, a small dresser, a mirror, and a large trunk he guessed belonged to the other. He took a seat at the desk chair and put down his bag on the floor, hissing slightly as his arm moved. Slowly he removed the jacket he was wearing and laid it neatly on his bag. The cut was deep, but it was better than his arm being fully severed. 

A soft sound came from the other side of the door, it sounded like murmuring and talking. It ended and the door opened, in walked the golden haired male that had helped him. In his hands was a standard first aid kit and a bowl of water with a cloth. He walked over and set things down before looking at the other, “The owner says you can stay the night. You can share my room. I have a bathroom with a shower and dinner is on the house. In the morning you can leave.” He stated shortly as he began cleaning the cut with the water and cloth. He wasn’t gentle but he wasn’t trying to actually hurt Harry either. It was clear the male had never really tended to a wound before. “This is deep. Severing curse?”

Harry nodded, “I dodged the most of it.”

He nodded and put the cloth to the side and reached for his trunk and grabbed a belt from it and handed it to Harry, “Bite down on this, the wound is too deep and I don't have a sewing kit. This will hurt.”

Harry groaned softly and pretty much already knew what the other was going to do as he fit the belt in his mouth and bit down hard. He watched with avid attention as the others hand lit on flame and began to slowly burn hotter and hotter until it was white with intensity. Harry’s breath sped up as the other let the flames fade before clapping his hands over the wound. The sharp smell of burning flesh and hair reached his nostrils and Harry almost threw up, from the pain or the smell he couldn’t tell, all he knew was that he was soon out like a light.

The male only just barely caught the other and winced, “Well… the wound is closed.” He grumbled and lifted the other and carried him to the bed and dropped him down. Removing at least the shirt and shoes he tucked the other in before putting a cooling salve on the now cauterized cut and burned flesh around it. It hadn’t been the best solution but it had done the job. Once the salve was on, he wrapped it in a soft white bandage and stood up going about his own business. He never expected to be run into by a wizard, let alone one that was clearly on the run… but why had he helped the boy? 

He grumbled and grabbed the kid’s bag when something dark pulsed and he hissed dropping it, staring at the black blemish on his hand, what the hell was the kid carrying!? He dumped the bag out and stared at an almost seemingly harmless and beautiful cup. But to him it reeked of dark sadistic magic that should cease to exist. Reaching down he grabbed the cup and set it carefully on the desk staring at it curiously. Why would this wizard have such a dark item. He seemed pretty innocent and young to be a dark wizard. The cup was old and it made him sick to his stomach just to be in its vicinity. 

It took many long hours before Harry began to finally stir, his magic had been low and body exhausted from all the running, and it had been a long time since he had slept without the threat or fear of being found. His only worries were if his friends had made it out okay. But the Death Eaters had been following him so he hoped they had no true interest in Ron and Hermione. He shifted and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. Rubbing at his eyes he hissed when the burn pulled a little but other than that there was no pain in his rundown body. Getting the last of the sleep out of his eyes he looked around for his glasses and found them being held out by the warm hand of his savior. “Thank you.”

The other grunted and sat down on the bed next to him, “Where did you get that cup? Do you know what it is?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at the other, “You went through my stuff?”

Sharp eyes narrowed, “Answer the question wizard.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything, you shouldn't have gone through my bag!”

“That thing should not even exist! What are you doing with it. Are you some sort of idiot?”

“I am not an idiot! I need it for something. What are you, some snooping perv?”

The strange snarled and his hair lit on fire in his anger, “You are infuriating! Why won’t you just tell me why you have the damn thing.”

Harry stumbled back from the combusting male and gulped a bit to calm his nerves, “I can’t because I don’t know who you are, but I promise you. I am trying to destroy it.”

The heliopath seemed to calm some and the flames wisped out of existence. He looked at the other before nodding, “I could… dispose of it for you. Fiendfyre works well on many types of dark and powerful artifacts. I can control it to were it won’t consume everything.”

Harry frowned, “You would do that for me?”

“Not for you wizard, that item shouldn’t exist. I am doing it for myself.”The other rolling his eyes before grabbing the stupid cup carefully and setting it on the desk. He stared at it for a moment before placing his hand on the cup and engulfing both in the flames he rarely wielded. The cup shook and began to blacken and bubble, emitting a scream of fury and pain as it hissed and melted into a thick pool of goo. Not even the beautiful gold could withstand the flames as it blackened beyond repair. The man sneered at it and removed his hand before digging through the goop and removing a few of the gems that survived and inspected them, “The gold is ruined, but these are still good I suppose. I shall keep them, as payment for helping you with your… escape, injuries, and the item.”

The wizard chuckled and nodded, “I don’t think that is a problem. Thank you again for your help. I should… I should go.”

The other scoffed, “I said you are staying the night, dinner will be ready shortly, you only slept a few hours, and you should rest the night. Your arm is healing and you lost blood. I am not so cruel as to make you leave in such conditions. Come on then, I am sure you are hungry.”

The other stood and pocketed the gems before walking out of the door. Harry stared after him before slowly getting out of the bed. He winced and looked at the wound on his arm and touched the soft bandage carefully. It hurt, but he was alive and not bleeding to death which was a plus. Finally he got up and grabbed his bag and a clean shirt from inside it. Pulling it on carefully he hissed as the fabric scraped the bandage. With a last look around he left the room and went down the stairs he remembered from earlier. Now that he wasn’t being rushed he could actually take a look around. It was a nice hostel, no more than ten rooms or so, two stories. It was homey and comfortable. As he stepped into the main area he saw it was just as homey with a single long table in front of a cheery fire. A door off to one side were smells of food came from. On the other side of the room was an entrance way to a sitting room. 

His new hot headed from was sitting at the table with a few others. Two tall pale skinned males both with soft brown hair but one had dashes of grey through his short curls. They seemed joined at the hip and speaking softly to each other. Another guest was a tall blond woman with a large grin, she was muscular and seemed to have an air of war about her. Something about all of them didn’t seem human. Harry approached slowly and took a seat towards the end of the table and was not surprised when he gained a few glances in his direction. 

There was a soft humming of music and a short plump woman came through the door to the kitchen carrying a tray of food. She was older with clear laughter lines and a smile that never seemed to fade. Soft blue eyes and ginger hair peppered with grey. She wore a simple dress and apron, he saw her wand at her side and he felt himself relax a little, another human at least. She set the tray down and began setting it out when she caught sight of him.

“Oh my! You must be the guest Riso brought in earlier. Poor dear look at you, pale and nothing but skin and bones!” She tutted and came over smiling softly at him as she looked him over and patted his cheek gently, “Well no matter, do you have any food allergies dear?”

Harry jerked a little at the touch to his cheek, “Uhm, no ma’am, but I...well I don't like squash,” he admitted sheepishly.

She laughed softly, “That's alright dear, no squash tonight. Now you eat as much as you like you hear? Now please excuse me while I get the rest of the food, my husband should be in shortly as well, he runs a small tea shop next door.”  
She stepped out of the room again, only to return a few moments later with more food and a large pitcher of what he could assume was a juice of some kind. After setting it all down she pulled a bottle from her apron and set it between the two brunettes who thanked her gently and poured themselves a glass of the dark red liquid. That looked a lot like blood but he was not about to ask. He waited till the older woman was seated and then a door shut from the living area and a man walked in. He was also well into his years with blonde and grey hair and the same soft blue eyes, though his seemed to have specks of brown in them. He kissed the plump woman gently and sat next to her and the group began to spoon food onto their plates talking softly between each other. 

It was an atmosphere that Harry honestly missed greatly. It was like being back in Hogwarts were you just ate and talked, there was peace and no talk of the war and danger out there. He served himself a little bit of food and ate slowly smiling at the taste. It had been so long since he had a home cooked meal that wasn't made by a house elf or stolen. 

“So tell us dear, how did our young Riso here contrive to drag you here?”

He looked up and jumped a little as they all stared at him, “It’s Harry, ma’am, and we just bumped into each other. He offered me a room for the night.” He didn’t feel like going through the whole ‘he was being chased by wizards’ speil.

The hot head who he now knew as Riso snorted, “Oh yes, bumped right into me, then had the nerve to point his little stick at me.”

One of the brunettes gave a sudden grin, “His little stick you say? Honestly Riso, I did not know you batted for our side.”

Harry flushed at the joke and Riso’s hair set on fire and he looked about ready to set the other aflame. 

“Enough boys, come now your going to scare the poor lad off. Ignore them Harry, they fight constantly. Will you be staying with us? Your welcome to stay and if you don’t have money we can surely come to an arrangement. Abbey here helped us with a boggart problem in return for her time here,” she nodded to the tall blonde woman who spoke back to her in a language he was not even going to try to decipher. 

“No ma’am, I should really leave in the morning. I got separated from my friends and I should really get back to them” The young wizard said softly.

She nodded and smiled, “Well, I can’t persuade you then. You eat, dear, and get a good night's sleep, let me fix you some breakfast before you go as well. It will ease this old heart of mine.”

He flushed and nodded before finishing the food on his plate as the small group talked softly during the rest of the meal. Slowly Harry relaxed and joined in with the conversation. He soon learned that everyone here had a story. The two brunettes that he had guessed correctly as vampires were currently vacationing, the hot head was on the run from his own family and an arranged marriage, and the beautiful blonde woman was on her way to visit her clan in Iceland. He loved listening to their stories and hearing about their journey’s. It was one of the best times he had had in a long time. But it came to an end far too soon for his liking. 

Soon he was walking back up with Riso to go to bed, the red head muttering the whole way about he hoped Harry didn’t kick too much in his sleep. Harry countering with he could always ask for another room only to have the red head roll his eyes and tell him keep moving. Silence fell between the two of them as Riso checked the burn and cut on his arm, smearing more gunk over it that helped numb the pain. He wondered why the other had burned it closed instead of getting the witch downstairs to heal it for him, but he figured asking would only get him a snide comment or glare. It was rather interesting to watch. 

Despite the red heads harsh mannerisms and biting words, his touch was gentle and he tended to the wound himself instead of getting someone else. He watched as the other carefully touched the burn and checked the cauterized cut as if looking for something. What he didn’t know. Blackened eyes looked up into his and he sighed, “No more dark magic lingers in the wound. But it remains in the strange scar on your head. But trying to remove it now may kill you. I'm not so good at controlling my flames at times.”

Harry blinked, “Dark magic? Is that why you burned it instead of getting the owner to heal it?”

The read head nodded, “Our flames, they can purify dark magic, that's how I destroyed the cup. It was in the cut on your shoulder as well. Dark magic has a way of eating away at those who do not wield it. You should rest. As you say, you must leave in the morning. The bed is big enough for the both of us, you may have the blanket, my body heat is sufficient for myself.”

Harry nodded and walked over to his bag and begun to change for bed. He was raised in a dorm with other boys so had never really been shy about changing in front of other guys. He however did not see the black eyes scraping along his form, burning a path along the exposed flesh. When he turned he found the other staring at him and he blinked, “Is something wrong?”

The other shook his head and looked away his hands rubbing together as flames licked at his skin oddly, they were a soft golden color this time as Harry swore the others cheeks were red, but it could have just been the flames. Walking around to the other side of the bed he crawled in and got under the covers settling down for the night. He felt the other settled in as well before the lights went out and he tried his best to ignore the fact that he was sleeping with a total stranger.

The redhead had been sleeping peacefully when an elbow caught him in the ribs. He grunted and rolled over to see the younger thrashing in his sleep mumbling and hissing. He smelled of fear and pain, the dark magic was pulsing from the scar on his head. Growling softly he set his palm on the scar to try and suppress it as he spoke, “Come on kid, it's a dream. Snap out of it.” He shook him with the other hand and the younger lashed out screaming. His eyes red as he slammed into the other and sent them both crashing to the ground. 

Black eyes met red and he growled, “So your the one in the kid’s head. That's not very nice you know! Harry you can fight him, come back to me.” They wrestled and the younger bit at him latching onto his shoulder with his teeth, the sharp hissing sounds angry and vile. He growled at the bite and pinned the other to the floor roughly, “Harry, fight him. Hear my voice and fight him” The red eyes glared him down blood smeared across his lips and they flickered green before returning to the deep blood red. This wasn’t working, he didn’t have a connection to the lad to fight the corruption and help him. What was so special about this wizard that he was being possessed by another? ‘Some sort of Wraith?’ he thought. He kept the other pinned to the floor roughly as he tried to think of a way to snap the other out of it. 

Well, he knew one way but it wasn’t going to get him well liked. Oh well here it goes. He slammed his lips against the blood smeared ones and his eyes closed as his hair flickered to life in flames. His hands and skin heated to scolding, burning the fragile flesh beneath his fingers. He could smell the burning, hear the sudden cries of pain he swallowed in the kiss. The other thrashed under him but he didn’t let up his fangs cutting the lips and tongue. He could feel the dark magic pulse again but another magic flicked to life, angry and strong. It shoved at the dark magic and at him and he smirked into the kiss softening it. 

When he opened his eyes he stared down into dark green ones and he sighed softly, “Welcome back. Nasty possession there. You taste… different.” 

He fully expected to be yelled at, to be hit or something. What he did not expect was to be pulled down into another kiss, desperate and claiming. Two could certainly play at this game. 

Harry wasn’t sure why he was doing this. One moment he was stuck in his own body watching as he fought and hurt the other, feeling the searing pain and anger thrashing through him then something else. A pleasurable coiling in his stomach, a pressing of lips to his and he got angry. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He found himself fighting the possession, pushing Voldemort back into the cursed scar. When he found himself in control again the coiling heat in his stomach didn’t go away. He just stared up into the black eyes and something in him wanted more. Needed more. 

The kiss was hot and demanding but it was firm and held a passion they were both unaccustomed to. Flames licked at the olders skin and he pulled back from the kiss, the marks along his skin glowing as he panted, catching his breath, “You don’t know what your doing. Getting one of my kind wound up, your liable to get burned.”

Green eyes met his a flicker of determination and fear as he too caught his breath, “I’m not scared. Unless you don’t want to.”

The black eyes burned with their odd inner light as he let his eyes rake over the others form. He wasn’t beautiful, he was in fact rather ordinary. Gentle features, green eyes, messy hair, too thin and short for his normal liking. But something drew him in, the fire in the other’s spirit. His heart and power that seemed to stroke against his own in an odd way. He found himself finding the green eyes to be like jewels. The skin soft but scarred. Though he was thin and short he fit against his body near perfectly, “Oh, I believe I want to Harry. I believe I want to very much.”

Their lips met in a searing kiss neither willing to give up dominance to the other. It would be a night of heat and passion, one they would both remember for a lifetime. 

~The End~


End file.
